Dreams Of Time
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha must help Kagome find out who killed her parents 10 years ago.
1. A Burning Past

**Chapter 1: A Burning Past**

"Mom, Dad. Where are you? Can you hear me?" A 7 year-old girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi cries out for her parents. She sees that her house is on fire, and tries to find them through the flames. She is then sees them. "Mommy. Daddy?" She find them laying on the floor flat on their stomachs. She comes up to them. "Dad, Mom wake up!" She cries as she hears someone from somewhere in the house. "Is someone in here?" A male calls out to get anyone out of the burning house. "Over here!" Kagome calls out as she tries to get them. A male firefighter comes into the living room to find Kagome and her parents. "I'm here to get you out here." He said gently. Kagome sobs, "I can't leave them." The man sadly said to the little girl, "I'm sorry to say this, but they're dead." He grabs her. "Please just bring them out." She pleads. The man brings out his walkie talkie, "I need another person into house, right now!" He orders. Another two men in a firefighter suit comes in. "Get her parents out of here." He said as he carries Kagome out of the house. The other both bring out the parent outside to safety. A few seconds after they came out, the house collapses onto the ground. Kagome is so frighten to see her home is burnt and destroyed. 'No." She cries. The two men set down them onto stretchers into the ambulance vehicles and immediately go to the hospital.

Kagome comes to as she finds herself in a room of the hospital, only recovering from burns and bruises on her body. She sees that she's the only one in the room, She looks around to see a nurse by her side. "I see you're awake." The nurse said as she helps sit up straight. "Where are my parents?" Kagome asks. Nurse gives her a sad face, "I'm sorry to say this, you're parents didn't make it out alive." Kagome is shocked, "You mean they died?" She shakes as the nurse comforts her. "I'm so sorry sweetie." Kagome cries in her arms. She just lost her parents, and she's so young. Where is she going to live? What about school? She just started 1st grade, and now she's all alone, no parents, no relatives, she's the last one of her kind. But wait. She does have one relative; Sango Higurashi her cousin with Kaede. "Do you have any other relatives?" The nurse asks her. Kagome nods in her arms, singling it as a yes. "My cousin, and my aunt." Nursing opens her arms, "Do you want to inform them that you just lost your parents and home?" Kagome nods again despite her crying. "Okay do you know where they live, or they have a phone number on them?" She asks. "Yeah. They live outside of the city on the west side. They live at the Sunset Shrine." Kagome answers giving the nurse the information she needs. "Okay, I'll send them a letter to let them know about what happened." She said as she leaves. Before she exits the room she turns to Kagome, "I'm sorry about your parents. You will be covered with insurance, but you might have to live with your cousin and aunt." She then leaves. Kagome sniffles, "Why me? I have not done anything wrong. Why does fate have to be so cruel to me?"

The next day, Kagome is having lunch and hears a knock on the door. 'Who is it?" She asks to see who's at the door. "It's me Sango, and Kaede." The voice answers her question. "Come in." Kagome said to let them enter her room. Kagome sets her food aside, as she sees her cousin and aunt coming in to see her. Sango comes up to her, hugging her like no tomorrow, "I'm so sorry Kagome." She said with a breaking voice." Kaede comes in and hugs her too. "Kagome, sweetie we got the guest bedroom ready for you." She said. Kagome nods knowing that she has to live with them until she can find a place of her own. "So when are you are allowed to leave?" Sango asks as she sits by her. "By tomorrow morning at the latest." Kagome answers to them. "We'll get you some new clothes, and everything from the money of the insurance company." Kaede reassures her. After all, everything Kagome had was destroyed in the fire. "We'll get you some new clothes and bring them here to see what you want to wear to go home." Sango asks as she and Kaede are about to leave. "We'll be back in about 3 hours, because we have a lot of stuff to do." She adds.

3 hours later, Sango brings a bag full of clothes, knowing her, Sango knows what style Kagome likes to wear. "Hey, we're back." She tells her as she and Kaede come into the room. Sango gives Kagome five bags and gives one at a time to see what Kagome will wear tomorrow when she has to leave. Inside the first one was a pair of blue jeans, and a cute short sleeve hoodie shirt. "Kagome smiles for that outfit. The next outfit was another pair of blue jeans with a nice blue flower t-shirt. She smiles as she browses more of the clothes Sango and Kaede got for her. "I love them. I can't pick which one to wear tomorrow." She said with a smile. Sango and Kaede smile back at her. "Take your time, honey." Kaede said to her. She nods as she tries to pick which one she'll wear tomorrow.

The next morning, the nurse comes in to see Kagome having her breakfast. "Good morning." She greets nicely to the kid. 'Morning." Kagome said back to her. "Today is the day you get to leave." The nurse said. "Yep. My cousin and aunt got me new clothes because I'm going to live with them." She said as she points to the bags to the nurse. "Ah, I see. At least you get to take off that hospital dress." The nurse said as she takes out the tube out of Kagome's arm, and put a kitten bad-aid on the poked hole arm is. Then she takes the tray with her and turn to leave. "You can go change now." She said, and then she closed the door. Kagome gets out of her bed, and gets into her bag of clothes. She picks out a cute pink shirt with a kitten on it, and pair of blue jeans. She goes into the bathroom and change. A few minutes later she comes out, and sees Sango and Kaede at the entrance of the door. "Hey, you look adorable." Kaede compliments her new outfit. Kagome smiles, "Thank you, Auntie Kaede. I just need to get my bags and we can leave." Kagome said as she grabs them. Sango helps out with two of them, and Kaede with two more. "I'm ready to go to my _new _home now." She said. Kaede stops by at the desk to pay off her stay at the hospital as Kagome begins to life with her cousin and aunt.


	2. Christmas Break Day 1

**Chapter 2: Christmas Break Day 1**

Ten years has passed since Kagome's parents passed away, Kagome is living with her cousin. She has her own room with a nice queen size bed, a little balcony outside of her window. She has her own laptop with a flat screen TV, seeing how rich her aunt. She is doing great even without her parents around. She goes to Shikon Central High with Sango. They have their own cars, Kagome green Lexus, and Sango pink Volkswagen Jetta. Sango has been like a sister that either she or Kagome had, since they're only cousins, and yet both an only child. Sango lost her dad in car accident when she was a little girl. But there are times when it can come back to haunt her.

It's a nice bright Friday morning for the beginning of Christmas break from school. Kagome has been put in charge of decorating the tree, while Sango puts the outside decorations in front of the house with lights, inflating Santa, Snowman, and a Reindeer. As for Kaede, the obvious, cooking Christmas dishes and snacks for the season. Kagome is in the middle of putting the lights around the tree and smells the aroma, 'That smells amazing Aunt Kaede!" She calls out, hoping Kaede heard that. Kaede chuckles, "Thanks sweetie, it's a traditional recipe my mother made when I was growing up." Kagome turns to resume her decorating.

Meanwhile Sango is outside on a ladder. "Hey there, my sweet Sango." A male voice calls. Sango groans from the familiar voice. She turns around to see a guy about her age, with black hair in a small ponytail, and an earing on his left ear, and violet eyes for any girl, except for Sango to melt. "Miroku, I'm busy at the moment." She calls out to let him know. "It's okay, I was just wondering if you wanted any help decorating. I've nothing else to do for the rest of the day." He reasons with her. She sighs, "Alright. Could you give me that strand of lights?" She asks seeing that her strand has ended off the gutter edges. Miroku looks through the tote and finds another strand and hands it to her. Sango smiles, "Thanks." She plugs in the lights until it reached the end of the gutter on the front of the house. She then starts to climb down off the ladder but slips on one of the steps. She screams. "Sango!" Miroku calls out as he catches her before she hit the ground. The door swings open, "Sango!" Kagome said as she runs toward them. "Miroku, what are you doing here?" She asks him. "I'm helping out Sango with the lights, and she slipped off the ladder, and I caught her." He explains to her. Sango stirs, "Thanks Miroku." She said. Kagome kneels down to her cousin, "Are you sure you can continue on?" She asks with concern. "I'll do it." Miroku said for her. Sango looks up to him, "You don't have to." Miroku smiles down at her. "Oh, but I insist." Sango sighs, "alright, but don't make a mess out of it." She warns as she gets up and walks back into the house.

Back in the kitchen, Kaede pulls out the ham out of the oven. "Ah yes, the ham is in perfection." She said with satisfaction. A meow was heard as it came into the kitchen. "Aye, you agree Kirara?" The creature was a two-tailed yellow cat demon with cute red eyes, and black patterns on her paws, and tail. "I know. But we have to wait for Sango and Kagome." Kirara meows as she nods her head. "Kirara!" Sango calls out to her. Kirara jumps onto her master's shoulder. "Who's a good kitty?" she playfully asks her as she scratches her ears. Kirara licks her on the cheek as Sango walks to the kitchen. "Is it done, mom?" She asks. Kaede turns to her, "Aye it is. Where's Kagome?" Sango remembers that she just left Kagome outside with Miroku. 'Oh, no.' she thought as she runs out the door to call her, "Kagome, dinner's ready." Kagome comes from around the corner to come in. "Okay." She said as she comes into the house. "Where's Miroku?" Sango asks as she looks around the outside. "Oh he went home." Kagome answers her. Sango looks disappointed, but who can blame her. "Okay, I'm hungry." And so they went in to the dinning room and dig in.


	3. A Cold Yet Warm Night

**Chapter 3 : A Cold, Yet Warm Night**

Later that night, Kagome and Sango got into their bedrooms getting dressed to go to bed. While Kagome is brushing her hair, she hears tapping on the window. Seeing that her curtain was closed, she had to ask, "Who is it?" She whispers. "It's me, who else?" A male voice said. Kagome smilingly shakes her head, knowing one person to come in to a time like this. She slowing opens her curtain to see a man with long black jet hair with brown eyes, and wearing a nice heavy red hoodie and jeans and sneakers. "I knew you'd come in sooner or later, Inuyasha." Kagome opens the door, since it can only be open from the inside. "And seeing you in your human form, it must be a new moon tonight." She said as she gets back to brushing her hair. Being human for the time being, Inuyasha cannot help with deep human emotions, so therefore, when there's love, he can't stop himself. "How's your family?" She asks as she sits down on her bed. Inuyasha has been her boyfriend for the last 3 month, since the beginning of school, and cannot leave her alone. He feels a deep bond within himself and her. "They're great. Mom is cooking for the guests, like your family…" Kagome frowns as tears fall down her cheek. She only told him and his family, and Miroku about her parents' death. Inuyasha embracing her, feeling guilty for bringing it up, "…I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He looks deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "It's okay. It's only been 10 years since I've lost them. I just wish it didn't happened." She whimpers. Inuyasha rocks her slowly to relax her. "I'd feel the same, honey." He said as he strokes her hair to ease the pain. "So what are you up to for Christmas?" Inuyasha asks. "All I know is spending time with my cousin and aunt." She answers. "What about you though?" She looks back up to him. "Same here. Nothing in particular." He answers with a warm embrace, while Kagome lying on his shoulder. "I know that you have to go back to your family, Inuyasha." Kagome reminds him. He chuckles, "My mom doesn't mind for me to spend the night with you." Kagome, however feels that she'd get into trouble, "I'm worry what aunt Kaede will say about this." She looks away, not sure what to do. Inuyasha gently cupped her chin, and yet with a strong hand. "I won't leave you. Remember that." He said sternly. She smiles as she snuggles into him. "Thanks. I assume you have to go home. You're mom might be worried about you." She said. "My mom considers you as a daughter she never had." He said as she finds her yawning. "Looks like my little Kagome is tired." He chuckles. She nods as they get under the covers. Inuyasha takes off his hoodie, but leaves his sand colored shirt on. Kagome knows that Inuyasha left some of his clothes here in her clothes. He brings in a different pair every week to do his laundry, so Kaede wouldn't get suspicious. He finds his red PJ pants. As Kagome gets comfortable, Inuyasha wraps her again to keep her warm, even with the bed comforter. "Night Inuyasha." She kisses him on the cheek. Inuyasha smiles as he kisses her on her forehead. "Night, Kagome." Soon slumber had taken the both of them.


	4. Christmas Break Day 2

**Chapter 4: Christmas Break Day 2**

The next day, Kagome wakes up, still half asleep, she looks as her clock to see that it's only 6:00 am. She shakes her as she falls back to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. (Still human, for now.) Soon the sun peaks through the window of Kagome's room. He pulses as he transforms into a half-demon form; short clawed fingers, long silver hair, short claws on his fingers, little fangs, and the irresistible pair of pointy dogs ears on top of his head. Kagome moves a little, but is pulled back from Inuyasha's strong arms. Kagome already knew his weak spot, and yet so adorable. As she tries to turn her body to face, Inuyasha manages to make sure she stays in her position. Now with his demonic powers, his keen scent of smell can't resist her lavender scented hair. It turns out that her lavender scent calms him down. Kagome shrugs, 'Oh well, maybe some other time as she gets back to sleep. A few hours later, Inuyasha wakes up to see Kagome asleep with his soft golden eyes. He chuckles as he moves a strain of her bangs to see her eyes still closed. 'She's so pretty when asleep.' He smiles, but turns into a frown as his cell phone vibrates. He turns to get out of Kagome's bed, reaching into his jeans pocket to pull out his cell. Seeing that it's Miroku calling him. He sighs as he answers, "Hello?" He whispers hoping not to wake her up. "Where are you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks him on the other line, "You should know where I'd be." Inuyasha growls as him. "Okay, okay calm down. I'm just calling telling you that I got 4 passes for the Fuji resort." He said with a smile on his face. "What about it?" Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "I was wonder if you, Kagome and Sango would like to go for the weekend?" Inuyasha turns to see Kagome still asleep. Knowing at this point, Sango would be sleeping as well. "Let me ask them and I'll call you back." Inuyasha said. Miroku nods as he replies, "Okay." He hangs up. Inuyasha does too, putting his cell by Kagome's night table. A moan catches his attention. He turns to see Kagome beginning to wake up. He kneels down on the side of the bed. "Morning, sunshine." He said playfully. Kagome smilingly stretches, "Morning my strong man." She relaxes as she sits against the backboard. "So who was that on the phone?" Inuyasha follows suit. "It was Miroku and he got 4 passes for this weekend at the Fuji Resort." He said as he pulls her into his arms. "I haven't been there before and yet, I always wanted to go." She said with a smile. He chuckles, "Okay, We gotta ask Sango to see if she wants to come too." Kagome nods as she gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. Inuyasha texts Miroku,

**Inuyasha**/_Miroku_

**Yo**

_What's up?_

**I got Kagome to come along. We just need to ask Sango if she wants to come.**

_Okay. Let me kno l8ter_

**Okay. C ya**

Kagome comes out, wearing a nice pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a gray hoodie of the school she goes to. "I just texted Miroku so far that you're coming." He said as he sits on her bed. Kagome nods and heads to the door, "Let's see what Sango thinks about this." She opens and closes the door behind her.

Sango is asleep even though is noon. Kagome is outside of her room. She knocks on the door quietly and enters. "Sango?" Kagome asks. Sango moans as she turns in her sleep. "5 more minutes." She said. Kagome rolls her eyes as she comes close to her. "Sango, wake up." She shakes her softly. "What is it?" She asks as she takes a look at her clock seeing that it's 12:00 pm. "Inuyasha and Miroku wants to know if you want to go to the Fuji Resort?" Sango stretches as she sits up, "Let me think about it for a bit. I'm still half-asleep as you can see." She slightly glares at Kagome. Kagome turns around, "Okay. Let me know when you're ready." She leaves the room. Sango grabs her phones and calls Miroku.

**Sango**/ _Miroku_

_Hello?_

**Miroku are sure you want me to come to the resort with you?**

_Yeah. I got 4 passes for this week._

**I dunno. I can't ski or snowboard.**

_Don't worry about that. I'll teach you._

**Oh yeah. You're one of the greatest snowboarders in the region.**

_So are you coming?_

**You can count me in.**

_Good. I'll let Inuyasha know._

**Okay bye.**

Kagome enters back into her room. Inuyasha opens one of his eyes seeing her closing the door, "Well…" He starts off. "She'll think about it." Kagome quickly answers. He nods. "Okay." He said as he gets into the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome heads out to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Browsing through the fridge, she grabs 2 cans of Pepsi and heads back up to her room. As she is about to set her Pepsi down onto her desk, a knock was on her door. Kagome hears the shower running. She heads up to the door and answers it. When she opens it, Sango gives a nice smile. "I'll go with you guys." She shyly said. Kagome laughs as she hugs her. "I knew you'd change your mind. This is great." Sango turns and leaves Kagome's room.

Shortly after, the shower turns off. Inuyasha finds a towel and wraps it around his waist. He gently knocks on the door. Kagome comes up to it. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asks quietly, even she knows he heard her clearly. "Could you get my duffle bag?" He begs from the other side. Kagome chuckles, "I'm on it." Inuyasha chuckles back, as he opens the door a little, just giving it enough room for his duffle bag to get through. Kagome grabs it and hands it to him. 'Thanks." He said as he takes it and closes the door silently. He opens the bag to grab a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, and red t-shirt. He unwraps the towel and hangs it up on the hanger of the door. He quickly gets dressed and grabs another towel to dry his hair, but carefully because of his ears. He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste as he brushes his teeth. He then gurgle down mouth wash. And finally washes his face. Looking in his reflection in the mirror in front of him, he grins, "I'm like a million bucks." He comments himself. A knock was from the door. "Inuyasha, may I use the bathroom?" Kagome asks outside of it. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he opens the door. "Off course, my dear." He playfully said to her. Kagome shakes her head with smiles. "Thank you sweetheart." She said as she gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes in.


	5. Family Solution

**Chapter 5: Family Solution**

Inuyasha grabs his phone and sees that he got a missed call from his brother, and voicemail from him. He dials the number code to see what his brother wants. "Hey, little bro, it Sesshomaru, and I want to tell you I'm coming over for the holidays. Let me know what you're up to because I wanna spend time with you." At the end of that, Inuyasha groans. The door opens as Kagome comes out. She looks worried as she sees Inuyasha sits straight on her bed. "You okay?" She starts off. Inuyasha groans even more. "Was it something I did?" She asks again. Inuyasha looks up with sad eyes. "You can tell me what's wrong. If you're hurt, I'm hurt." She slowly sits by him. "it's my brother." He sighs. She widens her eyes, knowing that when his brother gets into the picture, things turn up that good. But she does respects him when she met him. "Oh. I'm sorry if I can't be with you when he's around." She said fiddles with her fingers. Inuyasha to see her a little scared. "Kagome…" He starts as he grabs her hand. "I know well, you feel when he's around. But he does respect you as much as you respect him. So there's nothing to worry about." He embraces her in his arms. "I'm worried that he might interfere with our trip. That's all." She whimpers softly. Inuyasha shakes his head. "I know you mean well, but maybe he can tag along. He can pay for his reservation at the resort." She hopes as she snuggles into his shirt. Kagome knows that his brother is a wealthy man, as well as Inuyasha, his mother, and father are. "Kagome!" Kaede calls from outside her room. Kagome sighs as she gets to the door and leaves her room. "Yes Aunt Kaede?" She asks as she comes downstairs. "I just want to know what was the commotion is about between you and Sango." Kaede starts off as they enter the living room, surprisingly Sango is there. "I can explain." Kagome scaredly defending herself as she sits in a recliner. "I know." Kaede said calmly. Kagome looks at Sang first as well Sango did and then turning their attention back Kaede. "The thing is…" Sango starts off. "I got a call from Miroku telling me that he got 4 passes to the Fuji resort." Kaede is quite protective of her daughter and niece. "Like who else is going?" Kaede asks sternly. Kagome answers nervously, "Me, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Kaede smiles. "Ah, I see. You both must know that I trust those two guys with all my heart." Kagome smiles warmly back.

Inuyasha is still Kagome's room. His high sense of hearing, is attentively listening to the conversation from below, 'I just Kaede understands.' He hopefully as he continues on listening to the girls.

"As you both know, that you're both 16 years old, and yet I'm too considerate of your safety. I think it's time for you to go off to the resort with your friends. In other words, you have my permission to go."

Inuyasha smiles for this. He can have a nice weekend with his Kagome at a beautiful resort up in the mountains. Oh could things get any better? Kagome squeals as she runs up to her room. Making sure not to get caught, Inuyasha decides to go into her bathroom. Kagome goes into her with the door shut. She looks around to see Inuyasha's missing. She sighs as she lays back on her bed. A noise of the toilet flushes. 'He's in there.' She rolls her eyes. How could she not notice Inuyasha would be in her bathroom. Inuyasha comes out to see her on her bed. He smiles as he sits on the edge. "So what did Kaede talked about?" He asks with a poker face, not to show anything excitement in his eyes. Kagome smiles, "Yeah she said that we have her permission to go to the resort." But then she sighs. Inuyasha gives a pair of eyes with concern. "What is it?" He asks gently. "What about your mom though? Would she allow you go to the resort with us?" Kagome asks worryingly. Inuyasha sighs as he put his hand onto her shoulder. "We'll let her know. Come on." He said as he gets to her balcony. "I'll get let Kaede know I'm going to your place." She said as she leaves her room. Inuyasha shakes his closes the door behind him and leaps off the balcony then onto the street in front.

Kagome heads down to the kitchen to see Kaede is cooking a few more dishes for tonight's dinner. Looking at the clock above the stove, close to three in the afternoon. "Kaede, Inuyasha wants me over at his place for a while." Kagome said to get her attention. Kaede turns with a smile. "Okay be home by dinner." She informs her. Kagome smiles back as she grabs her keys to get to her car to drive off to Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha makes it back to his place. Like he said to Kagome earlier, his house is actually mansion, and yet he reckons to be an average guy in the neighborhood. But it's never liked that. He's the only half-demon in the town. And yet some people find him as a sin, while others give respect to him, because of his family, basically his mother. Inuyasha always made sure he'd be stay out of sight when he's outside, he's not the sociable type of a person in the area. He gets to the back of the mansion. Knowing him, his mother knows that he knows how to take care of himself when he's out. Inuyasha looks to see the back yard is clear for him to get back into his room balcony on the 2nd story of the mansion. His room is huge, 3 times bigger than Kagome's room. His room has a walk in closet, a personal bathroom, a king-sized bed, with red silk bedspread with matching pillows to give anyone that greatest rest of their lives. He knows that sooner or later, his mother will be suspicious about where he's been up too, except being with Kagome. He walks out of his room and sniffs to see where his mother is. Catching it in the kitchen, he walks down to the room.

In the kitchen is a beautiful woman with long black hair down to her knees, in an elegant light blue dress, with wooden brown eyes. By her side is a man in an expensive suit, and looks about a few months older than her, with long silver hair like Inuyasha's down, up in a high ponytail all the way down to his thighs. He also has golden eyes, with purple ragged stripes on his cheeks, and little fangs in his mouth. A few footsteps approach the entryway. "Welcome home my son." The woman said. Inuyasha smiles warmly to her and the man. "Hello, mother. Hello father." Inuyasha bows with respect. The man turns to him, "Izayoi I assume Inuyasha has been to Kagome's place again." He smirks at him. Inuyasha slightly blushes about. His parents know about his relationship with her. And she does give the respect to them. "Yes I've been to her place. You know my friend, Miroku right?" He asks them as he sits down at the table. "Yes Inuyasha, we know Miroku Houshi. I bet something exciting has happened." Izayoi asks with a smile, as well as the man. Inuyasha sighs, "If it isn't too much trouble, Miroku has invited me to the Fuji Resort for the weekend." Izayoi looks to the man, "Inutaishou, what do you think. I know Sesshomaru is going to be here for the rest of the month. What is your opinion?" Izayoi asks him. "Miroku also invited him to tag along." Inuyasha added. Inutaishou looks at him, "We'll have to see what Sesshomaru thinks about it." He said. "He won't be home until another hour. So wait until he gets home." Inutaishou said. Inuyasha nods as he turns around and heads to the living room.

Kagome knows where Inuyasha lives, the Takahashi Mansion outside of town. Knowing the area from the back of her hand, she knows what to do. She pulls up the driveway. At the gate is a guard in black clothes, "May I help you, miss?" He asks. Kagome smiles back, "I'm here for Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi." She said. The guard bows as he lets her into the estate. Kagome parks her car into a parking spot of the driveway. She comes out and locks the doors as she heads her way to the front door. She presses the doorbell, hoping for someone to respond. She moves back a little from the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, "Kagome, hello there." A woman kindly welcomes her. Kagome responds with her bow, "Hello Mrs. Takahashi." Izayoi chuckles as she leads her inside. "How are you sweetie?" She asks warmly. Kagome smiles back, "I'm good. How about you?" She answers then asks her. "I'm good. Inuyasha's in the living room." Izayoi said as she takes her to the living room.


	6. Reunion and Plans

**Chapter 6: Reunions and Plans.**

Inuyasha is laying on the couch, browsing the channels to see anything good on. "Inuyasha." Izayoi calls from not far behind. "Yes, mother?" Inuyasha replies her. "Kagome's here." She said as she and Kagome appear on the doorway into the living room. "Hey there." Kagome smiles at him. Inuyasha smiles back at her as he turns off the TV. "Shall we?" He offers her his arms. Kagome gladly accepts him with a giggle as they head up to his room. Izayoi smiles how Kagome really means to him. "I find her an amazing person." Inutaishou said to her as he pulls her into his arms. "I agree. Before Inuyasha met her, he's been in the state of depression." Izayoi shows a small frown. "I understand what you mean, sweetheart." He assures her.

The door opens and closes, "I'm home." A voice calls out. Inutaishou smiles towards the voice. "Welcome home, Sesshomaru." He greets him shaking his hand with his hand. "Thank you, father. Now where's that brother of mine." He said with a grin. "Hello, mother." Sesshomaru said giving her a warming hug. "Hey you. Inuyasha is in his bedroom, with Kagome." Izayoi said to him. His grin grows, "Oh, well. But I gotta see them." He said as he heads to the Inuyasha bedroom.

Inuyasha, and Kagome are playing his wii, Wii Sports Resort. "Ha Ha I beat you again Inuyasha." Kagome glees as she defeats him in Archery. "Ha big deal, you still can't beat me in Swordplay." He grins back her as they begin to face each other in the speed slice round. In the middle of the round, a knock was on the door. "Who is it?" Inuyasha calls out. "Guess who." Sesshomaru asks. Inuyasha chuckles as he puts his wii remote down. He gets to the door and opens it. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Hey there Sesshomaru." Kagome said to him. "Hey there. How are you?" He asks giving her a small hug. "I'm good. How about you?" she asks. Sesshomaru sits down in a recliner, "Busy, busy. There was barely anytime for me to have my free time." He said disappointing. Inuyasha sits on the edge of the bed with Kagome in his arms. Kagome gives a pity look, "Sorry to hear that. At least you're home for the holidays." She said. Sesshomaru smiled, "I'm glad. I've been working nonstop. I do need to get away from that hectic place." He comments his job. He's a lawyer for the court of the city. "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the Fuji resort." Inuyasha asks him. He smiles brightly, "I haven't been snowboard for sometime." Inuyasha smiles back. "So you're in?" Sesshomaru smirks, "I'm in." Kagome hugs Inuyasha tightly, "He deserves to have fun." Inuyasha embraces her. Sesshomaru has a sad feeling within him, but doesn't show it to his family. "So when are we leaving?" Sesshomaru asks to get their attention. "We leave in two days. Miroku only got 4 passes for us. He assumes that you wouldn't mind paying your room." Kagome said with concern. Sesshomaru shakes his head. "Not at all. Being rich that I am…" As he lays back, "…I can get anything I want." Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Don't forget, Me, mom and dad are rich as well." Sesshomaru waves his hand, "Yeah, yeah I get it." Kagome looks back to Inuyasha, "We need to start packing for the trip." Knowing her, she has to get her winter gear, she even had to make sure she can snowboard like Inuyasha and Miroku can. Her cell goes off, she sighs as she answers, "Hello?" She asks. "Kagome, you must come home." Kaede said sternly. "Okay. Give me 15 minutes." She said as she hangs up. "I have to go home." She said sadly as she heads to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha however doesn't want to leave her alone, especially going back home.

Kagome heads to her car and pulls out of the Takahashi Mansion. Little did she know, Inuyasha follows her not far behind. "I wonder why Kaede was so stern over the phone?" She said to herself as her house comes to view. She pulls up the driveway and enters in. Kaede's car is in the garage "Kaede? I'm home." Kagome calls out to see where she is. A chuckle is heard from the other side. 'Kaede, please tell me that's you." Kagome said shyly as she gets to the kitchen. "Aye, I'm here." Kagome takes a suspicious look at her. "I'm home, so do you need any help?" Kagome asks her. "Nothing in particular." That answer was getting more suspicious to Kagome. "Okay. Where's Sango?" Kagome asks, remembering that Sango's car is gone. "She went to Miroku talking about the trip." She decides to shake it off, and heads up to her room.

Kagome gets into her. "Hey" A voice said from the outside. Kagome comes to her balcony doors and opens them for Inuyasha to come in. "Come on, get your stuff." He immediately said. Kagome looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha scoffs as he grabs his duffle and stuffs his belongs inside. "I mean you're going to spend the next two days at my house until we leave for the resort. Now get packing." He seriously said to her. Kagome gets into her closet and gathers her clothes and personal belongings. She found her snowboard that she had for two years, and yet rarely uses it. She grabs that and gets out. Kagome comes up with something, "What about Kaede? I can't leave her here." Inuyasha chuckles as he puts a hand onto her shoulder. "Don't worry, She's gonna stay with my parents. I can't let her be all alone here." He assures. Kagome begins to get second thoughts, "I don't know Inuyasha. Anytime I ask her for something, I assume I'm gonna get a rejection from it." She looks away. Inuyasha gives her a sincere look. "Kagome, I promise to make sure she's safe and sound at my parents while we're away." Kagome slightly nods, still uncertain for rather or not her aunt will consider staying at the Takahashi residence. "Come on." He said as he jumps off the balcony and heads to the front door.


	7. Better Safe than Sorry

**Chapter 7: Better Safe than Sorry**

Kaede is in the living room, reading the paper. The doorbell rings to get her attention. She looks at the clock seeing that it's only 6:30 pm. "Coming." She said as she opens the door. "Oh Inuyasha. Hello." She greets him with a smile. Inuyasha smiles back, "Hey, is Kagome home?" He asks while hiding a poker face so Kaede doesn't know what he has been up to with her. "Kagome!" Kaede calls out to her niece. "What is it, Aunt Kaede?" Kagome calls from the upstairs. "Inuyasha's here." Kaede answers from the bottom of the staircase. "Okay hold on." Kagome shouts as she gets herself settles before coming down.

"Come on in, Inuyasha." Kaede gestures him inside. Inuyasha sits on the couch while Kaede sits in a recliner. A sound of footsteps is getting louder as Kagome turns and enters the living room. "Hey there, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sits by him. Kaede is getting suspicious about them being together and all. "So what brings you here, Inuyasha?" Kaede asks him sweetly. Kagome decides to answer for him instead, "Well, remember when I told you about me and my friends going to the resort at Mt. Fuji." Kaede nods, showing she understands so far. "Inuyasha and I are wondering to see if you want to stay at his parents house while we're there?" She asks with a bit of a nervous sign from within her. Kaede narrows, "What gives you that idea?" She asks them. "We think that you don't have to be so lonely here while we're gone, you can spend time with my parents." Inuyasha suggested, hoping for her to know about this. Kaede holds her chin with a finger, thinking. 'It's been a while since I've seen Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. Oh what the heck.' She smiles. "Sure why not." She answers finally. Kagome sighs happily for it. "Let me get my things." She said as she heads to her room to get packing. Inuyasha turns to see Kagome smiling. It shows that she's thrilled that their plan is working. He smiles as well as they go up to her room and get their stuff.

They got to the Takahashi Residence within the next half an hour. Izayoi and Kaede are best friends since high school. They loved to joke around and mention things that happened when they were going up. Inuyasha sneaked his duffle bag out of Kagome's trunk after Kaede and Kagome's luggage. Izayoi looks out the window of the mansion and sees Kaede walking up. "Kaede!" She yells as she comes out hugging her. "Izayoi! How are you?" Kaede hugs her back. Inutaishou comes up to them, "Hello, Kaede. I'm glad you decided to join us for the break." He gives her a quick hug, and taking her luggage. "Come on we have so much to talk about." Izayoi said as they head inside. Kagome smiles, seeing that Kaede won't have any problems. 'This is too great.' She thought as she gets her bag into Inuyasha's room.

As soon as Kagome sets her luggage down, she jumps and lays on Inuyasha's bed. 'I wonder how my parents are doing up in heaven?' She wonders while she stares at the high ceiling. That's when their home has been destroyed in the fire in mid December. She gets up and heads to the balcony. She leans onto the railing looking up the clear sky. The mansion is far out of the city, so they do get the best scenery year round. She looks up to the sky and shooting star catches her eyes. Seeing it forces tears to come to her eyes. Inuyasha is about to close the door until he hears Kagome wish, "I wish I can go back in time to see who killed my parents." He flattens his eyes against his head. He has done everything he could to make her happy. But it turns out that it's only temporarily. He goes to her, "Kagome…" Kagome hears him and turns to see him with teary eyes. "It's nothing." She immediately said and turns back out the balcony. However Inuyasha isn't buying. He knows when she feels so unsure, and depressed, all from the confessions of her tears. He sighs as he comes up to her, and embraces her. "I know what you're thinking, sweetie." He said softly. "I overheard your wish." Kagome nods. She always knew that Inuyasha is the understanding type of a guy. "I can't take another year alone without my parents." She sobs into his arms. Inuyasha strokes her raven black hair, as well rubbing her back. "It's alright. You're safe now. And I'm going to help you with that." He said as he takes her back into the room, closing the door behind them.

Inuyasha has Kagome in his arms while lying on his bed (Kagome is her PJ's). "All I wanted was a peaceful life, but why does fate have to be so cruel?" Kagome said half asleep. Inuyasha rubs her back looking at his clock seeing it to be only 11:30 pm. "I find it unfair to begin with." He answers her, nuzzles her head with his face to relax her. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks staring into his golden eyes. He sighs, "You know I'm a half-demon right?" He starts off, as she nods. "Half-demons are rare around these parts. And it's rare for one to find where he or she belongs. There are times I wanted to be an all human or all demon so no one could reject me." He said as he rocks her gently, like his mother does when he was little. "I know how much pain it must've been on you, Inuyasha. I love you the way you are. I never doubted you when we met. I knew from there, I had managed to understand you completely." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiles lovingly to her. Other than Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and his family, Kagome was the only person who really has opened up to him completely, and he's grateful for that. Before he met her, he was nothing more than an outcast student.

***3 Months Ago***

Inuyasha is his homeroom at Shikon High School, doing his usual thing, sitting on the window sill looking outside, nothing that would satisfy him. "Class let's welcome a new student." The teacher announces the students. Inuyasha didn't bother to look at the new student that has entered the room. "Everyone, meet Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said. Inuyasha gets a glimpse from the corner of his eye. "Um, hello." Kagome bows to the class, and finds an empty seat in the back corner of the room. It was her first day in High School. She gets out her sketchbook and begins to draw anything that comes to her head. "I heard she lost her parents in a fire. She's living with her cousin, and aunt." One student said, Inuyasha eavesdropping the gossip. "I know. How sad is it for her to lose her parents. It's been 10 years since the incident. She wouldn't want to be with anyone. Only time with her cousin, and aunt but no body else." Another student said. Inuyasha flattens his ears as he looks back at Kagome who is still drawing. "What a lonesome girl. She'll never make friends if she keeps on being bundled up like in a cocoon and never come out. Such tragedy." Another student said as they leave the room. Inuyasha turns to see Kagome sniffling a little. How cruel for something like that to happen to her. He sighs as he comes up to her. "You okay?" He asks gently as he sits next to her. "Yeah, just bad memories." She replies with her bangs covering her eyes. "Don't listen to them." He assures her. Kagome shakes her head. "No what they said about me is true." She said as she faces the window. She told Inuyasha the story about what happened to her. Inuyasha puts his hand onto her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Kagome." He said with sympathy in his voice. She shakes her head, "No don't be. I assume I was the one to blame to this." Inuyasha looks puzzled. "Why would it be you when you have no done anything to your life that can be deadly?" Kagome looks to him, "My life is nothing but disaster." She answers. "What do you mean?" He asks. Kagome answers him what she remembers for why she had a lot of dilemmas and ordeals. And for the past week, Inuyasha understood her more, and she helped him out what he has been through. So therefore they were the same thing. A troubled life without the right support to them through it. And that's why they begin to start relationship.

***End Flashback*******

Inuyasha finds her asleep in his arms. He smiles as he puts her on the bed, and heads into his dresser to change into his PJ's. As he comes out, he finds her sleepwalking talking in her sleep. "Mom, Dad. Where are you?" She cries as she makes her way out to the balcony of his room. "Kagome!" He shouts out trying to get to her. "Don't leave me behind. Please!" She begs as she is about to climb up onto the railing. "Kagome no!" Inuyasha screams as he grabs her before she is about to jump. "Let me go!" She whines. "Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha said to her. Kagome gasps and pants. "What happened?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome buries her head onto his chest. "I was so scared. My parents left me behind." She cries. Inuyasha embraces her. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now." He rubs her back still hearing her crying. He


	8. The Resort

**Chapter 8: The Resort**

Two days have passed since Kagome had the nightmare about her parents. Inuyasha made sure that she doesn't have anymore nightmares. Inuyasha goes into the garage to get the van for their trip to the Fuji Resort that Miroku got passes and reserved rooms at the hotel. Sango and Kirara came first thing in the morning to pack her belongings into the van. Miroku came in so after doing his thing. All that's left are Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha is in the kitchen with Kagome having their breakfast. Sesshomaru didn't want anything because he wasn't hungry to begin the day. It's obvious that Inutaishou knew about his daily routine. It's usual that Sesshomaru doesn't have enough time in the morning to have anything to eat. All he can have is just a cup of coffee, and that was it. Izayoi was making pancakes for Kagome, and waffles for Inuyasha. Izayoi knows about Inuyasha's appetite, that he can't get enough of his mother's cooking. She even knew about Kagome's appetite, and she doesn't mind cooking for Kagome. She assumes that Kagome is like a daughter to her that she never had. Inuyasha gulps down his last piece and his orange juice. "He certainly a fast eater." Kagome commented as she takes a bite of her pancake. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, not to take that as an offense. "He takes it after his father." Izayoi said to her. "He's fast eater himself, and he pass that trait to him." Kagome smiles, "No wonder. I only got my mother's eyes, and my dad's hair color, basically I mostly look like him." She said as she takes sip of her orange juice as well. Inuyasha looks at her carefully. He remembered in her she had a photo of her parents and pretty much proves what she said was true. "We better get going." He said as he takes her hand and lead her up to his room to get their luggage. Kagome had packed a lot that it's hard for her to carry it on her own. Inuyasha got his and realizes that she's having difficulty with. He shakes his head and he grabs it and puts it over his shoulder. "Let's go then." He said as they head down to the den to find everyone waiting for them. Sango rolls her eyes, "Took you two long enough." Kagome narrows her eyes. "Then let's get out of here them. Miroku what time do we need to be there to get our rooms?" She asks. Miroku looks on a piece of paper to see, "We need to be there by 4:00 pm. It's gonna be a 3 hour drive to get there." He said as they all head out the door and left the mansion.

They got into the van, Inuyasha and Kagome are in the far back, the Sesshomaru in the middle, and Miroku and Sango up in the front. Miroku pulls out his GPS, put in the address in and finds which way to go. "Let's hit the road." Sango said as she hooks up her iPod nano to the stereo system playing random music. About 45 minutes later since they left, Kagome is getting sleepy. Inuyasha sees it from the corner of his eye. Just when Kagome is about to fall forward, Inuyasha catches her and lay her on his lap. She smiles into his eyes, "Thanks, Inuyasha." She went to sleep. He couldn't help himself. Just looking at her is like having an angel with him. He turns to Sesshomaru, "Hey." He whispers. Sesshomaru turns to him, "Could you get me that blanket?" Inuyasha asks. Sesshomaru nobs as he goes into a small cabinet to get a heavy blanket out and give it to Inuyasha. "Thanks, bro." Inuyasha smirks as he wraps Kagome into the blanket. Feeling the warmth of the blanket, she snuggles deep. "Mom, Dad." She said in her sleep. Inuyasha smiles as he gently strokes her raven black hair.

About 3 hours later they finally arrive at the resort. The scenery is breath-taking. The resort is on a slope of Mt. Fuji and the white snow sparkling from the sunlight that hits it. Miroku pulls up to the front door. "I'll be right back." He said as he goes in. Inuyasha looks down to see Kagome still asleep. He shakes her a little, "Wake up sleepy head. We're here." Kagome turns to the side, "10 more minutes." She whines. Inuyasha shakes his head, but came with an idea that he'll regret. "Kagome, Kaede called me to let you know there's a way to return to the past." Hearing that, Kagome shot opens her eyes. She looks to find that they're at the resort. She turns to glare at him. "You're an ass, Inuyasha." She folds her arms and hmphs him, turning her back on him. The door opens as Miroku gets in. "I got the keys and our rooms are ready for us." He say as he drives to the van to a random road with a lot of houses on the block. Sango turns to see Kagome in an upsetting face. "I bet something happened while I was gone." Miroku asks as he pulls into a parking spot.

Everyone gathered their belongings, and head inside. Miroku gave a card key to each of them. As he opens the door to go inside, everyone is amazed of the house. The first room is the living with a huge 50 inch flat screen tv, with a wrap around couch. Kagome goes to the kitchen to see it with the best appliances of the kitchen. In the middle is a nice table with a chandelier. Inuyasha goes into the bathroom of the downstairs and finds a hot tub, and a showerhead. "I have to admit it, Miroku. You really outdid yourself this time." Inuyasha shouts, hoping for Miroku to hear him. Sango goes upstairs to find a den with a 42 in flat screen, a couch, and a wii. "Luckily Kagome bought her own, because she wants a competition." She said to herself. Sesshomaru goes up as well to see four doors down the hall, two on the right, one at the end and one on the left. The one in the end is another bathroom with the same stuff as the down stairs. He smiles as he does into three bedrooms, all with a king size beds, 40 inch flat screens, and windows to give great view around the mountains. "This will be great." He said as he heads back to the front door. "So how are the bedrooms?" Inuyasha asks him. "They're all the same. I get the one on the left." He dibs as he grabs his luggage and heads to the room he called and shuts the door. Inuyasha rolls his head. Soon Miroku and Sango got their luggage and went upstairs as well. "Sango and I will be in the first room on the right." Miroku said as he leaves.


	9. Learning

**Chapter 9: Learning**

Inuyasha looks around to see where Kagome is. He checked in the kitchen, she wasn't there. He looks out the window to the back yard overlooking the mountains, and finds her. He looks so concerned to her. He goes out to meet her. "Kagome…" He tries to begin. However Kagome raises her hand in front of him. "Inuyasha if you think you're going to apologize, save it." She said sternly at him as she begins walking away. "Look, I'm ashamed of what I did to wake you up. Could you at least forgive me?" He begs as he goes after her. "Just leave me alone! I'm not going to forgive you for what you did. Do you have an idea what my life was liked ever since my parents died? I was secretly alone, and depressed every year, the anniversary of their passing. It's unforgivable." She screams as she runs away. Inuyasha isn't that much of a fool. "Kagome… come back here!" He said as he starts chasing her down the hill.

Sesshomaru looks through the window. "She's tough, I give her that. But somehow, I can help out." He said as he gets onto the bed and take a nap.

Kagome goes as far as she can to get away from Inuyasha into a random forest. As fast as she could to run, Inuyasha is way faster than her. But wearing heavy winter clothes has becomes difficult for him, even to Kagome. A few seconds later Kagome hides behind a tree, sitting back against the bark curling her knees to her chin. Winter can be a huge advantage when it comes to tracking something or someone. One is the footprints in the snow. Inuyasha, being the half dog demon that he is, can easily track anyone. He comes into the forest after Kagome. "Kagome I know you're here. Could you just hear me out?" He calls out hoping for her to listen. "The thing is that while you were sleeping, Sesshomaru said he came with an idea to help you with your past. Did you ever wanted to know who caused your parents' death?" He shouts in the forest. Kagome begins to sobs. She always wanted to do it, but it was impossible to go back in time because she's scared. Inuyasha smells her teary eyes and heads towards where she is hiding. He comes to a pine tree, and can hear her cry loud and clear. Kagome slowly raises her head, as her eyes are still teary. "I just want to prevent that event from ever happening. But I guess it's too late." She sighs. Inuyasha sits down by her and wraps his arm around. "Anything's possible when you put your mind to it." He assures her. Kagome nods, "I just want to go back in time." She begs as she keeps on crying. Inuyasha can feel the pain within and wants to make her happy. "You said that Sesshomaru can help out with it?" She asks him. Inuyasha smiles, "Yes but it'll be ready within the next two days." He answers was wiping her tears with his thumb. "But for now, his personal scientist Rin is working on it back home. I promise you we'll get to the bottom of this." He said with a soft smile on his face. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she snuggles into his arms. "You're welcome." He said holding her tightly. "Why don't we do some snowboarding?" He asks her. She nods. "Yeah. I need your help to improve my skills. It's been a while since I last snowboarded." Inuyasha chuckles at that request. "Well you know that I'm an excellent snowboarder myself." He said as they head back to the house.

Miroku and Sango are in their snowboards going down hill. Sango is getting the hang of it so far. She falls into the snow face first. Miroku comes by her, "Remember that you know your balance on the board." He informs her showing how to balance on his board as he goes down the hill ahead of her. Sango gets back up and goes down slowing keeping her balance, "Hey I'm doing it!" She said excitedly. Miroku smiles as she gets to him. "Nicely done, Sango." Miroku said. "Now to phase two." He said. Sango looks at him with a puzzled face. "What's phase two?" Miroku smirks, "Phase two is steering your board." Sango nods. Miroku goes a little bit ahead, "Steering is a little tricky because you have to lean forward to steer to the left, and lean back to steer to the right." He said as he demonstrates it for her. Seeing how he does it, she goes for it. She leans forward to steer to the left. "Good, now right Sango." Miroku said. Sango leans back to turn right and pulls it off. "Awesome job!" Miroku said as he goes down after.

Inuyasha and Kagome are riding on the ski lift getting up to the top of the hill. Kagome and Inuyasha got their snowboards hooked up to their boots. Kagome even has her goggles, and earmuffs. While riding the chair lift, they see a spectacular scene, three out of the five lakes that surround the mountain. Kagome smiles down to it. Inuyasha turns to see her staring down to the scene. "Such a wonderful view for this time of the year." She said as she looks up to Inuyasha. All he can do is smile at her. He takes her gloved hand. "It sure is. I love it when the snow sparkle for the light of the moon, and sun." Kagome nods as they continue up the lift until the end on top of it.

"Alright, get ready." Inuyasha said as he gets into a position before they get off the chair lift. Kagome gets into the position Inuyasha's in. At the end jump off, Inuyasha goes on a little bit ahead of her. "Whoo-hoo!" He shouts delightedly. Kagome goes down, but she falls face first. Luckily her goggles protected her eyes from the snow. At lease people just went by didn't laugh at her for clumsiness. Inuyasha gets to her, unhooking his boots from his snowboard. "You okay." He helps her up. Kagome smiles sheepishly, "Clumsy me. As always." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and he gets back onto his snowboard. "Alright. Let's go." He said as they get to the top edge of the slope. "So tell me what you know so far." He asks her. She had to remember what she knew a few years ago. "It's been a while since I last snowboard. I can only go downhill from here." She honestly answers him as she gets into position. Inuyasha looks carefully at her. "All wrong." He said. She turns to him, "What?" She takes a looks at herself. Inuyasha gets to her, "Here." He helps by spreading her arms and bend her knees a lit. "Thanks." She smiles at him. He chuckles, "Alright let's go." He said as Kagome goes ahead. She shakes a little but gets the hang of it, and glides down the hill, "I'm doing it! Yeah." Inuyasha chases down after her. "Alright, now watch me turn." He said as he leans forward to turn right. Kagome nods as she does the same. "Now left." He calls out and sees she turns left by leaning backwards. They manage to get to make pit stop.


	10. Mountainous Disaster

**Chapter 10: Mountainous Disaster**

Deep within the wooden forest from the resort snowboarding slope, a man is walking through. "I know she's here. I can feel it." He said deeply as he continues on. The man has deep red eyes with a bit of blue eyeliner, and long inky black hair down to his thighs. He pulls out a strain of hair. He sniffs it carefully. "Ah yes the pleasant smell of lavender and vanilla. You're mine, Kagome." He chuckles as he looks up the mountain now. An hour later he spots two people on a miniature board. He takes a closer look at them. His eyes widen noticing the girl by the silver haired boy. "So this is where you've been." He grins. He looks up around the mountain. Up on top was a band of snow that will avalanche at any second. "This will be more easier than I thought." He grins as he gets up there. "Alright Kagome, you're mine." He said as he gets the avalanche starts. He laughs evilly.

Back on the slope, Kagome is resting. "I never knew that I'd be this good." She sheepishly said. Inuyasha smiles as he wraps his arm around. "I'm impressed you pulled it off as easy as that." Kagome snuggles onto his chest. "I wanna learn more from you, Inuyasha." His smile widens. She really wants him to teach her more. "I'd be happy to, Kagome." He accepts as he rests his head over hers. All of a sudden a rumble shakes the mountain. "What's going on?" Kagome asks. "Attention everyone, an avalanche is heading down south of the slope. Whoever is in the area, evacuate immediately!" The speakers blares all over. "We're in that area." Inuyasha said as they get away from the avalanche's path. They snowboarded as fast as they can, not to be covered. Kagome is falling behind, "INUYASHA!" She cries out to him. Inuyasha turns to see her about to get buried. "Kagome grab on!" He offers his hand to reach out to her. Just as Kagome gets close enough to grab his hand. A high wind lifts her losing her balance on her board before Inuyasha manages to get a hold of her. "Kagome!" He calls as he chases her. As the wind dies down Kagome screams as she lands into the avalanche. Inuyasha runs on the trees to prevent to get into the avalanche. He keeps track on Kagome until she disappears into the snow. Inuyasha dives into it, and swims on the service, "Kagome!"

A few seconds later the avalanche stops. Inuyasha manages to get up to the surface. He looks around to see about a mile of the area buried in snow. Luckily the resort is far away from the avalanche. "Kagome! Where are you." He smells the area to find her. He jumps up into the air to see where she could be. About a few yards ahead, he sees a figure. He runs as fast as he can until the figure jumps up in the air with something in his arms. Inuyasha looks carefully and sees Kagome in the figure's arms, unconscious. "Kagome." Inuyasha calls out as he makes his way to her. The figure snickers darkly. "I see she's very important to you." He said. As Inuyasha gets close enough, the man puts a barrier around himself and Kagome. Inuyasha gets hit and falls back. "If you want her so bad. Come to Lake Motosu." He informs Inuyasha as he disappears. Inuyasha is horrified. He runs back to the house.

Back at the house, Sesshomaru gets a call, "Hello?" He asks over the phone. "Sesshomaru, I got the machine ready." A female voice said over the line. He smiles, "Excellent. We'll be home in two days. Make sure it's up and ready when we get there Rin." He said to her. "Okay bye." He hangs up. The door slam gets his attention. "Inuyasha, what happened?" He asks kneeling down. Inuyasha pants, "There was an avalanche…and Kagome got captured in the process." He said in between breath. "Do you know which way she went?" Sesshomaru concernedly asks him. Inuyasha stands up. "Lake Motosu. The kidnapper looked familiar as well." Inuyasha answers him with determination in his eyes. "I've god news though." Sesshomaru tries to cheer his brother up. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks with a raised eyebrow. "I just got the call from Rin, letting us know that the time machine is ready. We can start when we get home." Inuyasha slightly smiles. He'd always wanted to help Kagome to solve her past of her parents' deaths. "I need to get Kagome back." He said straight into his face. Sesshomaru walks to the kitchen counter and grabs his GPS. "Here you're going to need this." He hands it to him. Inuyasha types down the location and the GPS displays the map, "It's only 4 miles away from here." He smiles. He grabs his coat and leaves to get to Lake Motosu.


	11. Familiarities

**Chapter 11: Familiarities**

Kagome comes to. As she looks around, she feels that her feet and hand are chained to the wall behind her. Out in front, she finds herself trapped in a cage. "I see you're awake." The man said as he comes out into the light candle by the door. Kagome's vision is blurry and finds herself in a cold damped cave. "Who are you?" She manages to ask him. The man chuckles even more, "You mean you don't recognize me? Well maybe I can refresh your memory." He said as he changes the place into a new vision. "You'll remember me." He said…

*Flashback*

A 10 year old Kagome is in school with a boy who is walking down the halls with her. "So what are you doing this weekend." He asks nervously. Kagome smiles slightly, "I've a meeting with my aunt about something awful a few years ago. So I'm pretty much busy this weekend." She replies. He glares at her in his head, 'She always busy on the weekends. Why can't she just have time to herself?" He put his hand on her shoulder, "If there's anything you need help with, I'll be there. You can count on it." She smiles. The bell rings to alert the students that it's time to go home. "I'll see you on Monday." She shouts as she gets onto her bus. The boy evilly glares, "I bet it has to do with her parents." He gets onto his bus to go home as well.

*End Flashback*

Kagome's eyes widen as she and the man return to the cold damped cave. "It still doesn't ring a bell." She glaringly replies to him. He comes up to door and unlocks it to come in. He then kneels down to her, and grips her chin to make her look at him. "I feel offended for you not to remember me. You have no idea who I am do you?" Kagome closes her eyes, not to look at him anymore. He then slaps her hard across the face. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. It's rude not to remember someone you once spent your life with." He yells at her as he continues smacking her face, and punches her in the stomach. Kagome goes unconscious again. "You're got five minutes to remember me, or else you're dead." He said as he locks the door from the outside of the cage. 'Even though she's unconscious, she'll remember me." He adds as he disappears into the shadows of the cave.

Inuyasha is on the shore side of Lake Motosu. He looks around to see where Kagome could be held captive. He smells around, "Damn the water is making it difficult to find her scent." He murmurs as he walks around the lake. Then her scent gets a hold of him. "That must be her." He smirks as he spots a cave nearby. "She's somewhere in there. He comes to the entrance and sees it's dark in there. Luckily, as a half demon, he's able to see in the dark, so it won't be hard to navigate. He cautiously walks around, following her scent. Not only her scent has gotten his attentively, but also blood, her blood. Not to waste anymore time, he rushes further in the cave. Up ahead he spots a lit candle in front. As he gets close to it, a cage catches his eyes. Something is in there, chained. He takes a good look at it, and is shocked. "Kagome." He calls out to her. He sees her unconscious. He finds the keys by the candle and unlocks the door and runs to her to unlock her chains. "Inu…yasha?" She asks as she comes to for a short minute. Inuyasha smiles down at her as he wraps her in his coat. "I'm here." He picks her up and manages to escape the cave and back to their house. Little did they know the man witnessed the scene. "This isn't over."

Back at the house, Sesshomaru helps out by uncovering the heavy blankets on Inuyasha and Kagome's bed. Inuyasha places Kagome on the bed and wraps her tightly under the covers. Sesshomaru nods as he leaves them alone. Kagome moans as she comes to. Inuyasha comes to her sitting right by her on the bed. "Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asks softly to her. Kagome turns to see him with concern in his golden eyes. "I feel I've been hit hard." She replies quietly. Inuyasha puts his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up." He said with more concern. "I was freezing in that cage for a while, no wonder I'm sick." She response with a frown on her face. Inuyasha can see the slap marks on her right cheek, and how red her face really is due to the cold temperatures. Sesshomaru comes in with some NightQill and a glass of ginger ale. "This should get you better faster." He said as he gives it to Inuyasha and leaves the room again. Kagome tries to sit up, as Inuyasha gently helps her up. He then gives her the Ginger Ale. She chugged it down like no tomorrow, and drank the NightQuill soon after. She then shivers. "Could you get my PJs? I'll sleep better in those instead of the clothes I'm wearing now." She requests him. Inuyasha smiles as he gets into her luggage to get a pair of green pj pants and a black t-shirt. He throws them to her. "I'll leave you alone so you could…" Kagome protests, "No don't." He turns to her. "You need to get some rest to get better Kagome." Kagome looks depressed as some tears form in her eyes. Inuyasha looks guilty at her. 'Oh no. please don't do it.' He pleas in thought. Kagome runs into the bathroom to change into her pjs. He's stunned by the way Kagome ran into the bathroom. He sighs as he gets to the door. "Kagome…you okay?" He asks. The door opens as Kagome wobbles on her way to the bed. She's about to fall, but he catches her in his arms as her helps to their bed. "Get in." She nods weakly as she falls asleep immediately under the covers. Inuyasha then gets into his luggage to get his pjs on. He puts them on and got to the other side of the bed, and gets under the covers. Looking over at the clock, saying 10:30 pm, he looks down to Kagome and sees her breathing evenly, showing that she's fast asleep. He smiles as he moves a few strains of her head to see her face more heavenly. 'Good night.' He though as he kisses her on the forehead and wraps her in his arms, to keep her warm and safe. And soon slumber takes control of him.


	12. The Lab

**Chapter 12: The Lab**

The next morning, Kagome moans as she opens her eyes. As she moves, something pulls her back into a strong arm. She turns her head to see where the arm belonged to, she smiles. Inuyasha is still sleeping so peacefully. She tries to move out of his grip, but it's useless as the Inuyasha holds her even tighter. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks into her ear. She rolls her eyes. "I need to use the bathroom. Where else?" She replies in a groggy tone. He chuckles as he releases her so she can go to do her business. He turns to see his phone to get a text from his brother.

_Hey bro. I had to leave early this morning. The time machine is finish and ready for her. Meet me in my lab when you get home._

Inuyasha sighs. The door opens as Kagome comes stretching her body. "How are you feeling?" he asks coming to her. She smiles a little bit, "I slept like the dead last night. And my fever has dropped down." Inuyasha smiles back at her. "I got the word that Sesshomaru that he left." She looks confused, "Why would he go back home?" Inuyasha's smile widens. "You'll see when we get there." Kagome doesn't want to argue to see what Inuyasha's hiding from her. "Okay." She hugs him. Inuyasha hugs her tightly.

Throughout the rest of the day Inuyasha and Kagome had been more cautious since they encountered the man who abducted Kagome. Sesshomaru made sure that everything goes according to plan to help Kagome to find out who killed her parents. Miroku and Sango had a great time snowboarding more often, thanks to Miroku's lessons.

The group head back to the Takahashi's Mansion. As they enter the mansion, Izayoi is glad to see them. "Welcome home, everyone." She hugs her son. Kagome giggles, 'He must be mama's boy.' She smiles. As soon as Izayoi let them good, Inuyasha grabs Kagome and head upstairs. "Inuyasha…where are we going?" Kagome asks as they walk done the halls. "You're gonna love it." He simply answers her. She's confused, "okay…what is it that you want to show me?" Inuyasha doesn't want to answer to her immediately. As they come to a door. "This is what I want to show you." He said. Kagome begins to get suspicious. "What are trying to pull here, Inuyasha?" She folds her arms, asking impatiently. "Close your eyes first." He told as he turns to her. She shrugs as she close her eyes, "Alright they're closed." She said quietly. Inuyasha opens the door and pulls her gently into the room. He snaps his finger as the lights turn on to show more what's in the room. "Okay you open them." He said to her. Kagome slowly opens them to see. She is beyond speechless. All around her were machine with buttons and some scientists in white lab coats doing experiments. "Why are we here, Inuyasha?" She asks him. But he wasn't right by her. She looks around as she sees Sesshomaru coming to her, "Welcome to the Takahashi lab Kagome." He gestures her. "Thanks. So why is it that I'm here?" She asks him. Inuyasha comes up to her in a lab coat like Sesshomaru is wearing. "We're going back in time." He answers her. "But how?" She asks a bit more confused. "We have a time machine." A female scientist comes up to them. She had brown eyes like Kagome's, with long black hair with a little ponytail on her right side. "Kagome this is Rin. Sesshomaru's assistance." Inuyasha gestures Kagome to Rin. "Nice to meet you Rin." Kagome said as she shakes her hand. "Pleasure's all mine." Rin smiles at her. Inuyasha chuckles and grabs her hands, "You ready for your time journey?" Kagome smiles weakly, "Ready as I'll ever be." Inuyasha brings her to a huge machine that takes the cake. Kagome is stunned by its magnificence, the lights, the humming, and wiring of the machine. It was shaped in a doorway. "This is the Time Door, Kagome." Inuyasha shows her the invention that looks like an ordinary door. "How does it work?" She asks as they get closer to it. "Simple, all we're gonna do is for you to dream of the memory of what happened 10 years, and we can find out who the real murderer is who killed your parents." Inuyasha instructed, "We also has a bed specially made for you so it can help you sleep." He adds. Kagome tilts her to the side. "I bet it's comfy too." She comments as she gets onto it. Inuyasha smiles. "Okay you ready?" He asks as he puts some wire and pads onto her forehead, then blankets over her to stay warm. Kagome nods as she falls asleep. Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru, "She's already asleep and ready." Sesshomaru nods, "Let's get that creep." He turns on the machine sending the time setting 10 years in the past. The Time Door portal shows an image of Kagome as 7 years old. Inuyasha sighs, "Well, here I go." He steps into the portal and reappears in the setting.


	13. Mystery Solved

**Chapter 13: Mystery Solved**

Inuyasha looks around to see Kagome as a 7 year-old kid. He smiles for how cute she looks as a kid. "Kagome dear, dinner's ready." Kagome's mom calls out from the window. "Okay mom." She said as she runs into the house. Inuyasha gets to the house. Just to be on the safe side he takes a look at his clawed hand. His eyes widen, "I'm a ghost." He said quietly to himself. "I just hope they don't see me though." He added as he looks around the house. "So far nothing has happened." He holds his chin. He gets to Kagome's bedroom, through the window, by her scent where it's coming from. He jumps to the windowsill, and takes a peak inside. He looks to see a nice single bed with a pink bedspread with two pink pillows. He chuckles as he continues looking around. He finds a dresser with some dolls by the side of it. He opens the window and finds a photo of Kagome, on her father's lap, and her mother placing a hand of her shoulder. His eyes soften. It shows that Kagome has her mother's eyes, with her father's hair color. Inuyasha looks another minute before a voice is heard, "Okay mom. I'll go to bed." A scowled Kagome calls out as she enters her room. She is in her tiny bathroom. 'She smells so sweet.' Inuyasha smiles from her scent of mint and lavender. She goes into her cute flower pajamas, and combs her mid-dried hair. She gets into her bed, and snuggles into her thick pink comforter. "Ready for bed, princess?" Her dad said as he comes into her room. "Yes daddy." She replies in such an innocent voice, that Inuyasha had to chuckle. "Daddy, could you read me a bedtime story?" She asks him. "Sure sweetheart. What story would you like me to tell?" He pulls her into his strong. "The story how you and mommy met?" She snuggles. He pats her hair, "You never get tired of this do you?" He asks with a warm smile. Kagome shakes her head. "Once upon a time…"

A few minutes later

"…And they had a wonderful daughter named Kagome. And they all lived happily ever after." He finishes the story. He looks down to his precious girl sound asleep, "Night Kagome." He tucks her in bed, turns out the light, but a pink castle nightlight by her bed turns on. "Sweet dream." He said as he quietly closes her door. Little did Kagome know, that Inuyasha was leaning against her wall, listening to the story about her parents. After Kagome's father left. Inuyasha comes up to Kagome, kneels to her. Seeing how her breathing is even. Inuyasha removes some of her bangs to take a better look at her face. 'She's still the same.' He thought, not to speak, hoping not to be noticed by her or her parents. He smiles down to her. "I'll find out soon enough." He said as he lays against the wall on the other side of the room.

The next morning, Inuyasha wakes up, thanks to the rays of the sun blinking through the window. He looks at Kagome still asleep in her bed. He couldn't stop staring at her, how she shines like an angel from heaven. She stirs as she yawns like a baby. She gets up rubbing her eyes, looking at her clock to see it's only 8:30 am. Not to get caught, he gets out of her room, but literally floats in midair to keep an ear on her. Inuyasha's smile widens seeing how happy Kagome is with her parents. Throughout the day, Inuyasha watched her doing random activities around her back yard. He sets on a tree branch nearby the family. He smells something else approaching the house. He goes toward where the scent is coming from. He gets onto the roof and spots a man with long black hair down to his waist in a ponytail with red eye pupils, and blue eyeliner. To get evidence of the killer, he pulls out a flipster to videotape him. "They're mine." He darkly said as he comes to the front door with a stick of dynamite inside of bush, "I, Naraku Onigumo will destroy this family and then I'll be on the top position of the company." He said quietly as he places the dynamite inside the bush's branches. He gets into a nearby tree, waiting the right moment to blow the house up. A few minutes later, Inuyasha jumps off the roof and lands gracefully on the ground. "So it was you all along." He glares at. Luckily Naraku didn't hear him nor see him. The back door opens, Inuyasha looks to see Kagome swinging on her swing. He then sees her parents in the kitchen that has a window to look out towards the backyard. "I can't stop thinking of her growing up, Ai." He said to her. "I hope one day we can see her growing up, find a good man, and have a family of their own." She smiles up to him.

Meanwhile, Naraku snickers evilly, "So long Higurashis." He pulls out a remote and presses the button to put the house on fire. Kagome smells the smoke. She jumps off her swing to the house and gets inside. "Mom Dad!" She calls out to them.

Meanwhile the Fire Department gets the alarm of the Higurashi residence, and race to the house.

Inuyasha is horrified. "At least I know who killed her parents." He said as he stops the recording of the tape. He looks onto his high tech watch and press the button to head back to his own time.

Sesshomaru sees the Time Door is working. Soon Inuyasha comes out of it. "How did it go?" He asks as Inuyasha gives him the evidence. "More terrible than I expect." He said as he turns to see Kagome is still sleeping. "I've found out who killed her parents though." He said as he gets to Kagome. He kneels done to her, shakes her gently, "Wake up." Kagome slowly opens her eyes to see Inuyasha by her side. "Inuyasha?" She asks still half asleep. "I'm here." He said as he holds her chin to see her chocolate brown eyes. She smiles as she tries to move, "Don't. I have to the wires off of you first." He said as Kagome lies back down, so Inuyasha can get the wire off of her forehead. About 5 minutes later, all the wires have been removed from Kagome. "That was something." She comments the work they did on her, as she tries to get out of the bed in the lab. As she starts to walk, she faints into Inuyasha's arms. "What she needs is a lot of rest." Sesshomaru suggested. Inuyasha carries her bridal style and takes her up to his bedroom.

While Inuyasha carries Kagome up to his room a thought struck him, 'Now I know who kills her parents.' He looks down to see Kagome resting peacefully in his arms, with a warm smile on his. 'I promise to get to that bastard into jail.' He grasps as he felt tears on his shirt. He looks down to see stirring in her sleeping with tears coming out of her eyes. He gets to his room and places her onto his bed. As soon as Kagome was placed onto his bed, she relaxes and falls back to sleep. "Mom, dad." She murmurs in her sleep. Inuyasha sighs as he sits by her. He looks at her with concern. 'And find out the reason why he did it.' He though as he gently kisses her on the forehead, and soon leaves the room.


	14. The Abduction & The Reveal

**Chapter 14: The Abduction & The Reveal**

A few hours later, Kagome wakes up as she opens her eyes. Finding herself in Inuyasha's room. She moans as she looks at the clock seeing it 3:30 am. As she tries to get up, a strong arm holds her still. She manages to turn to see Inuyasha asleep with her in his arms. "Inuyasha?" She asks quietly to him. He opens his eyes to find Kagome with concerned eyes. "Kagome? It's only 3:30 in the morning. Is something wrong?" He sits up as well as Kagome. "I was wondering." She starts off, "About what?" He asks while embraces her, with a gently yet worried voice. "I was wondering, if that man who kidnapped me, would be the one who killed my parents?" She asks burying her face onto his chest, whimpering. Inuyasha strokes her hair softly. "It's alright, I'm here for you." He rests his head onto her head looking out the window, "I promise you I'll help you find your murderer." Soon after they went back to sleep.

The next day, Kagome, Sango and Kaede headed back to their home. Kagome heads up into her room. She comes in and smells the scent of it, "So nice to be home." She said as she starts unpacks her luggage. "Yes it is nice to be home." A sinister voice said. Kagome stiffens as she turns to the man who is standing on her balcony. "You again." She glares at him. "Ah yes, the look your father once gave me 10 years ago." Kagome slightly widens her eyes. "My fa-father?" She quietly asks confused. The man chuckles as a miasma spreads into her room. Kagome runs to the door, but is knocked out from the miasma effect. "Kagome!" Sango cries out from outside of her. "Kagome what's going on?" She bangs on the door. She then hears a sinister laugh from inside. Sango manages to break the door open, and finds Kagome being carried off by the man. "This is bad." She said as she calls Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is in the lab with his brother analyzing the footage of the man who blew Kagome's house. Inuyasha phone vibrates in his lab coat. He pulls it out to see it's Sango calling. "Excuse me." He said to his assistance as he leaves the lab. He answers it, "Hello?" "Inuyasha, It's Sango. Something happened to Kagome." She said quickly. Inuyasha responses, "What happened to her?" Sango resumes, "A man filled her room with a miasma and knocked her out, and abducted her." Inuyasha nods. "Okay, I'm coming." He said as he hangs up. "Sesshomaru, Kagome's in trouble." He calls out to his brother as he bolts out of the mansion.

Kagome comes to, to find out where she is now. As she tries to reach for her face, she feels chains holding her to the wall. She groans as she tries to get them off, but no use. "Just like last, eh Kagome?" The voice said as the man comes in. "You're the man who kidnapped me up in the mountains." She said angrily at him. He snickers back at her, "Ah so you do remember me, but not all of me though." He comes up to her. "You're persistent. I'll give you that." He grabs her chin to make her look at him. However Kagome keeps her eyes shut.

Inuyasha makes it to Sango's. "Sango, where are you?" He calls out to find her. "Inuyasha up here." She calls back. Inuyasha runs around the house and finds Sango on Kagome's balcony. He jumps up onto the platform. "Where's Kagome?" He asks smelling the room, hoping to find her scent. Unfortunately the miasma took over. "All I saw was the man who abducted her." Sango simply answers his question. Inuyasha turns to look out ahead in the view of the city. "The miasma is coming from deep within the city." He said. "Go get her, Inuyasha." Sango said. "Sango, get my dad, and Sesshomaru." He said as he starts running toward the city. "Hold on Kagome. I'm coming."

The man growls, finding Kagome not looking into his eyes. He then slaps her hard in the face, all Kagome could do is not to look at him. "You don't even remember me at all do you?" He asks the same question when they were up in the mountains. "No." Kagome only replies him. "Well maybe your father might know me. He decided to have the title executive of the company, and I was also after it. But I lost to him, so therefore he became the executive, along with this man named Inutaishou Takahashi." Kagome grasps. "And you might know who Inutaishou's son is." The adds as he walks back and forth in front of her. "So did your father ever tell you a story on how he and your mother met?" He taunts her. A shine tear drops from her face lands onto the cemented floor. His grin grows, "Ah yes, your mother was a sight for sore eyes. Such ravishing beauty was not a rival to any other female person I came across." He glares back Kagome, "And yet you're mostly like your father, but one thing that reminds me of her are her eyes. Such a color of brown." He taunts her more, lifting her chin hoping to see her eyes this time. But no, he growls and slaps her hard in the face, and punches her in the stomach, causing her to spit out some blood. "Even you have your mother's blood. How could I miss that?" He continues on taunting, making her more depressed.

Inuyasha is running onto rooftop of the buildings. He keeps on following the miasma, but a new scent gets his attention. "Kagome's blood… and tears." His determination increases as he heads in the right direction where Kagome is. "Inuyasha!" A voice calls out. He turns to see Sesshomaru, and his dad catching up to him. "Hey. I got a hold of her scent it's not far." Inuyasha informs as they head to an old warehouse by the bay. As they get closer, Kagome's scent gets stronger. Soon after they can hear the man's voice. "Inuyasha hold it." Inutaishou said stopping his son. Inuyasha turns to him, "What?" was all he asked. Inutaishou glares at the warehouse before him. "I know this man." He starts off. Inuyasha gives him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asks now. "The man in there, was one of the employees at the Takahashi Co." Inutaishou starts as they start walking cautiously, "His name is Naraku Onigumo." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru widen their eyes, "And I know he had a grudge against Hige Higurashi." He adds. "Naraku has been jealous of Higurashi's intelligence of his work. He tries to work harder to get the executive position, but fail." Inuyasha growls and runs up ahead, "Inuyasha get back here." Sesshomaru said as he chases him. Inuyasha busts into the warehouse to find Kagome onto the floor. "Kagome!" He runs to her, but is stopped by the man's miasma. "Ah Inuyasha. What a pleasant surprise." He comments his entry. "Oh but I'm not the only one here, Naraku Onigumo." Inuyasha smirks back him. Naraku's grin is gone. "Who else?" He glares. "Us." Inutaishou comes in with Sesshomaru. "Inutaishou Takahashi." Naraku's face is replace with fear. Inuyasha is shocked to see Naraku so scare, especially in front of his own father. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get to Kagome and release her from her chains, Inuyasha embracing her in his arms. "It's been 10 years since I fired you." Inutaishou starts off. "I'll never forget what you did to me, Takahashi." Naraku yells at him.

Kagome moans as she comes to coughs off more blood. "Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. She opens her eyes to see Inuyasha's golden ones. "Inuyasha, it…was…" Inuyasha stops her with a finger to her lips, "Shh, dad told me the story." He whispers to her gently. She nods as Sesshomaru got a bottle of water for her. "Here." He passes it to her. "Thanks." She smiles as she drinks the water. Kagome stares at Inutaishou and Naraku

"How could you do this to me?" Naraku angrily yells at him. Inutaishou remains calms with his response, "It was what _you've _done that got yourself fired." Naraku scoffs, "Oh really. I head everything. I was complete until that bastard Higurashi took it all away." Kagome snaps from Naraku's comment of her father, "You killed my parents." She tries to run and tackle him, but Inuyasha holds her down. "You're the one who was at my school." She said realizing who he really is. "That man even stole the love of my life, Ai." Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She can't get out of Inuyasha's grip. "How dare you take them away from me." She screams in agony, and cries like no tomorrow. Inuyasha holds her tightly to calm her down. "You killed them, you destroyed my life." She said in her cries. Inuyasha turns and nods to his brother. Sesshomaru pulls out the footage and shows Naraku in a holographic. Naraku widens his eyes, "How is it that you managed to find me?" He looks up to the boys. "I have my ways." Inuyasha simply said not to reveal any further information to him. Sesshomaru quickly holds down Naraku, "You're hear by arrested for murder." He handcuffs him. A police van comes to the warehouse and placed Naraku into prison. Inuyasha helps Kagome up onto her feet, "Are you okay?" He asks her worrying. Kagome sniffles into his chest, "Just take me home." Inuyasha nods as they head back to Kagome's home.


	15. Changing the Past

**Chapter 15: Changing the Past**

A month has passed since Naraku's arrest. Kagome is off to the cemetery with a bouquet of roses. Inuyasha walks by her. They come up to a tombstone with the last name "Higurashi" on it. "Mom, dad, I hope you're doing okay. I finally found out who killed you and why. I just wish I could go back in time to save you two from such a thing." She sniffles. Inuyasha smelt her tears and came down to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "I want to help you, Kagome. If there's anything you want me to do, tell me." Kagome's bangs cover her eyes and a single tear falls down her cheek. "I just want them back. I miss them deeply." She admits between her sobs. Inuyasha embraces her into his arms. "It can happen." He assures her. Kagome turns to face him, "Are you sure?" She asks with concern. Inuyasha cups her cheek. "Would I ever lie to you?" He said with a warm smile. "Kagome, all I want from you is to be happy. And I knew from the beginning I met you, the thing that took away your happiness was your parents' death." Kagome nods understanding his statement. "Come on." He quickly said as he gets her onto his back and head to his mansion.

Inuyasha and Kagome get into the lab and activated the Time Door. "Are you ready for this, Kagome." Inuyasha asks holding her hand. "Yes." She said with confidence. "Then let's change your past." He said as they past through the portal.

Kagome is fascinating the scene of her home. She smiles as she looks around the house. "My home." She calmly said. Inuyasha smiles as well as they look around her backyard. "You have such a wonderful home, Kagome." He compliments it. She laughs quietly. "Yeah, it holds so much." She simply comments for how important her home is to her. A few minutes later, they noticed Naraku about to put TNT dynamite into one of the bushes. Inuyasha quickly grabs it and disconnected the wires of it from the remote. "I'm not going to let you kill them." Inuyasha said as he comes to him. Naraku shudders, "Who are you?" He only asks, not knowing what to say next. Inuyasha cracks his knuckles, "Your worst nightmare." He answers as he slashes Naraku, killing him in the process. Kagome smiles as she looks back to her parents and her childhood. "Alright let's get back." He asks as he and Kagome get back to their time. As soon as they came back, Kagome looks sad all of a sudden. Inuyasha comes to her, "What's wrong?" Kagome stares into his eyes, "I just want to go back to where my house was." She said. He nods grabbing, 'Let's go see then." He said kindly to her as they left the mansion.

Along the way, Kagome phone rings. Look up a familiar number she answers, "Hello?" A voice replies, "Kagome where are you?" Kagome smiles recognizing the voice, "I'm on my way home from Sango's place with Inuyasha. I'll be there in 5 minutes Mom." She responses to her. "Okay cause We got something for you." She said on the other line. Kagome nods. "Okay, bye." She hangs up. She smiles like no tomorrow. Inuyasha looks at her curiously, "Did something happened?" Kagome turns to him, and hugs him. "My mom and dad are alive!" She cries with tears of joy. Inuyasha embraces her back. "I knew for sure that we could pull it off." Inuyasha said. "Come on." He said as they resume walking back to Kagome's home.


	16. Home at Last

**Chapter 16: Home at Last**

As they come to the address of her home. Kagome is shocked to see it. The house is now blue instead of yellow, the mailbox still has the Higurashi name on it with the number on it. She sighs. Inuyasha tilts his head. "You okay?" He whispers. Kagome stares at the home, "10 years have passed, and I've been through so much to endure the pain of the lost. Here goes." She takes a step, but is pulled back into his arms, "Good luck." He simple said to her. Kagome nods back and walks to the house. As she gets to the front door, she opens it slowly, "I'm home." She calls out to them, hoping to be home. "Up here, sweetheart." Her mother calls from upstairs. Kagome looks all around to see her school photos and see how they house have been improved throughout the years, and yet she never knew about this at all. She walks up the stairs to find her mother in the hallway. "Mom…" Kagome only said as she burst into tears hugging her. "I've missed you so much." Her mom hugs her back, "My sweet Kagome." She said as she let's her go. "Dad is your room," She said. Kagome nods as they get to her bedroom, to see what her father has for her. She opens the door, "Dad, you here?" She said as she turns on the lights. There he was, right in front of her. The only that's changed was some of his hair have began to turn gray, but not entirely. "Daddy." Kagome cries into her father's arms. "I'm here princess." He comforts her. "What is it that you have for me?" She asks him into his chocolate brown eyes, He smiles as he goes to something under a huge clothe, "This is for you." He said as he pulls the cloth off to reveal a new bed. Kagome is speechless. "Your bed is so old we had to get a new one for you. What do you think?" He asks her. Kagome giggles as she gets onto it. "I love it dad. Thank you so much." Kagome lays down and sighs happily. "I wish Inuyasha was here to see this." She said. Ai looks at her with a smile. "Honey, he is here." Kagome sits up to see Inuyasha coming in. "Hey you." He said to her with a grin. "Oh Inuyasha." She hugs him. Ai and Hige left the two alone.

Ai and Hige are in their rooms, getting ready for bed as well. "I can't believe how much she has grown for the past 10 years dear." Ai said reading a book. Hige gets under the covers. "Yes, and she even has a boyfriend who gives great respect just like his father." He replies as he pulls her in for a loving embrace. "Kagome's future is bright now. I'm proud of her of what she has been doing." Ai said. As she falls asleep. Hige chuckles. "Yes and she can dream about her future." He said as he looks at a picture of him, Ai and Kagome, with Inuyasha in his arms. 'A future for the both of them, a happy future to live happily ever after.' He last said as he turns off the last light in the house.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha embraces her tightly. "Thank you so much." She muffles in his arms, never to escape from his warmth. "You're welcome." He replies gently to her. Kagome pulls away a little to stare into his golden eyes. "If it weren't for you, I'd never see my parents again. I'm so happy." She cries out her tears of happiness. Inuyasha gently wipes them away with his thumb. "Kagome…" He looks straight into her eyes. She then gently presses her lips onto his. Inuyasha pulls her in as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha nibbles her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Kagome didn't hesitate one bit as she allowed his tongue to taste the inside of her mouth. She enjoyed his tongue as they danced together. Kagome and Inuyasha pull back to catch their breathe. Looking at the time 11:30 on a Friday. "Let's go to sleep." He said as they get into their pjs; Kagome with a pair of green pj pants, and a green tie-dye shirt. Inuyasha finds his red pj pants, but no shirt on. Kagome flushes as she stares at his muscular chest, and arms. "what?" He raises an eyebrow. Kagome shakes her head out of her trance. "Nothing." She answers as she gets into bed, Inuyasha following suit. Kagome feels so safe and sound not only in her new bed, but also in Inuyasha's arms. She relaxes onto his chest, yawning, "Night Inuyasha." That was all she said as she sleeps. Inuyasha embraces her tightly, resting his head onto of hers, with her wonderful scent, he relaxes as well, "Sweet dreams Kagome." He replies and soon they fall asleep, dreaming of whatever their future holds for them.

THE END


End file.
